LOYALTY
by systematica
Summary: The classic and in depth tale of Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura, and their special relationship they shared.
1. Rock Lee

**LOYALTY.**

By systematica, a.k.a. _sun-chan_

_This is a very philosophical and in depth view of Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee, and their beautiful relationship. This story will be a long one. _

_You will also see Sakura-chan in a new light, hopefully. Rock Lee will appear in this story as a more mature, but still youthful character. I hope this does not irritate anyone, as I know I don't like Out Of Character personalities. _

_God I wish I owned Naruto. Oh the possibilities…! But I don't. Bummer.  
_

_Enjoy your read. _

------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

_**Chapter One: Rock Lee**_

Today was supposedly an average day. At least, to me it was. To others, I know, my average day is nothing but normal. But I am very dedicated to things I love, as I know what it's like to lose them. Regardless, if you know me well, you would know that I work hard for everything. And even if you didn't know me well, you would learn very quickly.

My day starts off with a long and rigorous jog through Konoha, the village I grew up in. I make it a point to visit all my friends, even if they do not want to see me. After that, I check with the great Tsunade-sama if I have any missions, or any missions that need an extra member.

Probably the highlight of my day is seeing my beloved, Sakura-chan. She is very beautiful, you know. And she is intelligent. Do you know she is a medic ninja? It is not an easy task, and someday, I know she will even beat Tsunade in healing abilities. I'm very proud of her, and I frequently check on her well being. It is very important to me that she is safe and sound.

I suppose you know about the Uchiha, Sasuke. Rest assured, he is dead. After the war with Orochimaru, he was found dead. But that was several years ago, and any intelligent shinobi knows not to dwell on the past. Sakura, who loved this Uchiha, had realized this. Thankfully, she dealt with this part of her life well. She now is working very hard in her life, as am I.

Today, Gai-sensei, my beloved teacher and father figure, talked to me about something very strange. Of course, I am very dedicated to him, and I listened attentively to whatever he said.

"Lee, we need to discuss something very important."

"Of course, Gai-sensei! I am listening with dutiful ears."

"Good, as expected of my favorite student. We need to discuss your future."

This word was repeated several times in my youthful years. I often had thought about my future, but never considered it.

"As a ninja, you are committed to your village and protecting it. However, you are becoming a grown man now, and now your youthfulness…he become manliness. You are a man now, Lee!"

"As a man, there are several duties you must undertake. For example, you must decide your future. Do you want to be fully committed as a ninja? If so, you will have little time for freedom. You will have no time for relationships. I might not see you as frequently, Lee…"

He paused, staring into the distance, thoughtfully.

"There is another option. You can also be a ninja, but also start a family of your own. How does that sound, Lee?"

Again, I was very much happy. As a child, I had seen other families and such. They seemed so happy. I would be a father, and have children of my own. Children to love, and admire me. Children to become ninjas and be proud of me as I am of them. To love them unconditionally…

"Gai-sensei, won't I need a wife to have a family?"  
"Yes, Lee, a wife is necessary for a family. Are there any females that you have considered, by chance?" 

Immediately, Sakura-chan's tender face lit in my head. I nodded proudly.

"The beautiful Sakura-chan!"

Gai-sensei laughed loudly at me. I did not know what was so humorous.

"Oh, Lee! Making a female into your wife is not so easy. First, you must court her properly. That is the most basic thing. It might take years, it is a slow process. But once she falls in love with you, things will be very happy. You will have children and a wife to love always."

"Gai-sensei, do you have a wife and children?"

"No, Lee. I took the other choice and dedicated my life to the village. However…"

He paused again, this time staring at the vast sky.

"I'm not so sure anymore. My youthfulness has finished, and now I am growing old. I have no woman to love, no children of my own to hold and cherish. All I have is my village, and you, Lee, my wonderful student. All I want for you is to make the right decision. Then I will be happy."

I nodded respectfully. I knew what I had to do. I would court Sakura, make her my wife, and have a family. Then I would also be a dedicated ninja. One that protects his village and family. And I would also satisfy Gai-sensei's wish for me.

"Gai-sensei! I know what my decision is! Leave it to me!"

He nodded, grinning.

"Go, Lee, and make your dreams come true!"


	2. Haruno Sakura

_You don't have to review if you don't want to. But this is an encouragement for me, and I reply to every one I get. I just really hate those people who say "PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES IF YOU REVIEW!" God that's annoying._

_**Chapter Two: Haruno Sakura**_

It had been years since Sasuke had died. Oddly enough, his image and presence in my mind had died down after all this time. It was not easy at first, let me tell you. My wise teacher, Tsunade-sama, told me to take my mind off of him, and to work hard instead. This plan has succeeded, and for a while, I was happy with what I was doing. The occasional missions, seeing my friends regularly, and all the little things about life in Konoha seemed to make things revolve in their natural orbit.

It didn't take me long to find out something was missing. I wasn't sure what, though. After all, I was a maturing woman now. Sooner or later, I would be a woman. And women needed to decide what they wanted to do. Tsunade-sama had taken to oath of dedicating her life to the village. I had thought about doing that too, since some of my friends such as Naruto had taken that decision as well.

But I did not feel complete just working. I needed something else. I felt party cowardly for not committing myself to Konoha, but I remembered my conversation with my mother, and what she had said.

"Sakura-chan, you need to decide what you want to do. You're a big girl now-"

"You mean a WOMAN. Not a 'big' girl."

"Right. But still, you need to make your own decisions. Whether you want to become a full time ninja or have a family is your decision."

To have a family…it had flitted through my mind sometimes. Being a mother, a wife, a lover, a caretaker…these all sounded very appealing. And for a while, I had even considered it. Maybe it would cure this little empty feeling I have. Maybe then, I can be happy with my life.

Just then, I heard a knock on the door. My mother was in a deep sleep in her bedroom, so I took the initiative and opened to door.

"Lee-kun? What are you doing here?" Even though Lee had already made his "morning rounds" (which were a little annoying, because his doorbell ringing woke her up and would ruin her "sleeping in" plans) she had not expected to see him again. Maybe he had something important to say.

"Beautiful Sakura-chan! Will you come with me to the nearby training fields?"

This was odd, even for Lee. He did not randomly ask to go training for anyone really, and certainly not from her. Either he was bored out of his mind and could not find someone else to train with, or maybe he had other motives that she didn't know about.

She consented with a nod, still unsure. She had nothing else planned for today, so why not. Lee gladly took her hand (which gave her quite a surprise) and walked with her to the fields. If she didn't know any better, this would have been a date…

Once they had reached there, Lee had promptly sat on the ground, among the fields of tall grass and flowers. Not knowing what exactly she should do, she sat by him.

"Lee? Why are we not training?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan! We are not training. I never even mentioned it."

"I see…I think. What are we doing then?"

He smiled, and for a second, Sakura almost saw a blush on his face.

"I would like to talk with you."

Fearing the worst, Sakura jumped to conclusions.

"Is there something wrong? Do you have an illness, Lee-kun?"

"No, no, Sakura-chan! It's quite the opposite really. I just wanted…to talk."

Very much confused, she stared at the sky. There were no clouds, which was a very pretty sight to see. The sun blanketed to the fields with warmth, and Sakura felt her skin basking in its rays.

"What do you want to talk about?"  
"Uh…uhm…uhh…how are you?" Lee answered nervously.

"I'm fine. Quite good, actually. It's a great day, and I love the sun. You?"

"To be honest….nervous."

Nervous? Lee? Nervous?

"Lee-kun, what are you nervous about?"

"My future, Sakura-chan."

She nodded knowingly.

"I know what you mean. Things that gotten so chaotic nowadays, I've barely even been able to comprehend how old I really am, and how much I've grown…and how much you've grown Lee-kun…"

She was speaking softly, an unusual thing. But she felt content. Lee was always there to hear her worries. He was definitely different from other men.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. Gai-sensei talked to me about my future. And I have decided mine."

Teasingly, she smiled and leaned over to him.

"And what would that be? Forever be a ninja, always fighting for justice?"

He was slightly blushing at how close they were.

"Actually, I decided to…..have a family. I know most of my friends have become full time ninjas…but I would like a wife…and if she wanted children that would make me even happier…"

She smiled, and held his hand. He let her, as if this was apart of the moment. She gently squeezed it.

"That's how I've been hoping my future would be like."

"Sakura-chan….?"

She turned to him, smiling softly. There was some connection between the two. Lee gently took Sakura in his hands, and she buried herself into his chest. He felt warm and cozy, and if it was night, she would probably fall asleep in his arms.

But why was she thinking so romantically towards Lee? Maybe she was getting desperate for love…or maybe she was falling for Lee. Either way, she was content in his arms. Suddenly, he broke the embrace startling her.

Then he did it. He built up his courage, and seeing Sakura slightly confused, he leaned in and kissed her. This blew her off course, entranced by his lips. They were slightly rough, and when his lips touched hers, she led him on, as if telling him she wanted him to continue. Unconsciously, she threaded her fingers through his now longer hair, her arms supported by his sturdy shoulders. Feeling their bodies brush made Lee intoxicated with passion. Feeling absolutely in depth with their kiss, he broke away, leaving Sakura out of breath.

"I….am sorry, Sakura-chan. If you are not ready, I will wait."

"Lee-kun…who says I'm not ready…?"

He stared deeply into her eyes. Was this her way of accepting him? He had hoped it was, because he had spent all his years of youth courting her.

Sakura has quickly thought back to her mother's conversation, of Sasuke, of Tsunade-sama, of her future, and of Lee. She looked into his eyes, smiling. Yes, she had made her decision, and she was sure of it. It would not take the wisest of people to figure out that Sakura had fallen deeply in love with this wonderful man.


End file.
